


Snuggling

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis and Prompto catch some Zs in a cold car.





	Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fair warning, I’m only on Ch3 in the game. Special thanks to saurgristiel for betaing for me!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Gladiolus is out patrolling the perimeter, Ignis off looking for ingredients, and it’s probably for the best, because the Regalia couldn’t take another two bodies. It barely manages as it is, but it’s better than the hard ground outside. It’s something. Noctis is either exhausted or bored out of his mind. Nowadays, a part of him is always too on alert to get proper _rest_ , especially with the only people he has left away from him, but he knows that neither Gladiolus nor Ignis will have gone far, and they’ll come back soon enough. Then Ignis will hop back into the driver’s seat and insist they return to town, because the roads are perilous, and Noctis can barely keep his eyes open.

It’s almost dark enough to sleep. He shifts along the backseat of the car, moving his legs again because the door keeps cutting into the backs of them, but he can’t quite curl them up inside enough to be comfortable. It’s all uncomfortable. He misses his big bed at the palace, but that’s a depressing thought, and besides, it makes him feel spoiled.

Prompto whines from the front seat, “It’s _cold._ ”

Noctis grunts, “Yeah,” because it is, but there’s nothing he can do about it. He can hear Prompto’s quiet sigh. Noctis can’t see Prompto’s legs propped up, so he must be trying to cram the entirety of his long form across the driver’s and passenger’s seats. He’s lean and flexible, but Noctis still doesn’t know how he manages.

He mutters again, “Noct, I’m freezing—”

And Noctis answers without thinking, “So come back here then.” He didn’t _mean_ to suggest that, but he doesn’t take it back. Never does.

Noctis can hear more shuffling. Prompto’s fidgeting. Then his handsome face appears between the seats, perfectly coiffed hair lit up in the falling sun. There’s a subtle flush across his freckled cheeks, or maybe the light’s just playing tricks on him. 

Prompto quietly asks, “Really? With you?”

Noctis just nods, because it’s too late to back down. A grin twitches at Prompto’s lips, barely restrained, like he’s trying to hold it back but can’t contain himself. 

It takes a few seconds for Prompto to awkwardly climb over, though he could just as easily walk around and come through the door, but, of course, he doesn’t. Then comes the even more awkward task of trying to wriggle up onto the seat despite there being no room for it. Noctis tries to press back, but it’s still not enough, and Prompto has to throw an arm over Noctis’ shoulders just to steady himself. Noctis catches Prompto’s waist, holding on. Prompto clambers half onto him, draped across his body like a blanket, pleasantly warm but much too close. Even though they’re both fully clothed, it seems like Noctis can feel _everything_ , especially the hot ghost of Prompto’s breath against his cheek. 

Prompto squirms into place, trying to adjust without any room. One leg hooks over Noctis’. He won’t stop _looking_ at Noctis, which makes it infinitely worse. Gladiolus will never let them live it down.

Prompto seems happy anyway. He smiles strangely shyly, murmuring, “Thanks, Noct.” He settles against Noctis’ shoulder. It really is warmer and not even that uncomfortable.

Noctis mutters, “Sure thing, Prom.” His voice comes out perfectly casual, like they sleep together, pressed up close, all the time. 

Maybe after this, they will. Prompto doesn’t look like he could be pulled away. Noctis might not let him.

Noctis shuts his eyes before things get any worse, and he tries to catch some sleep before his advisor and shield show up with exasperated sighs.


End file.
